Padlock Love
by Diesty-chan
Summary: While on a visit to the Yellow Mountains with their children, Kai and Rei come upon a interesting fence with a cute past linked with it. KaRe pairing. Just cute fluff. plz r&r?


Hey ho peeps! Im back with another story. Funny enough I got this idea from watching a program about gardens of the world. Its amazing what can inspire you. Anyway enjoy my little fluff KaRe.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters to do with Beyblade or the Yellow Mountains. No just the plot line.

Padlock Love

Oh wow, daddy! Look at all these locks! a little girl with ebony hair and tanned skin, laughed happily, running over to the padlock chain fence.

Theyre called padlocks, a boy a little older than her, sporting grey and navy hair, corrected her.

She turned round to the boy and stuck her tongue out at him, before returning back to the padlocks.

Rin, sweetheart, be careful. Not too close to the edge, her father told her protectively.

Shell be all right, Rei. Shes a clever little girl, like you, his partner told him, squeezing his hand lovingly.

I know Kai, but I cant help it, he looked at the Russian man. They then both continued to walk over to their children, who were now looking at the padlocks. Rin full of excitement and the boy not so interested.

Look daddy this one has names on it, she exclaimed excitedly.

They all do, Kai told his step-daughter.

Why? Gou, the boy, asked not finding it as exciting as his step-sister.

Cause its romantic, the Chinese man smiled. The little Chinese girl got more excited at the thought of it being romantic.

Whats romantic about some rusty locks, the Russian boy asked, sporting a trademark attitude like his father, when his father was younger.

Well, Rei started, both childrens attention on him, as tradition goes. A couple who are committed to each other put their names on a padlock.

Oh, oh, like this one daddy? Rin cut in, again holding up the same padlock as before.

Rei smiled, Yes Rin, like that one, they then lock it on the chain with separate keys, each has their name on it too. They then throw the keys over the edge. They cant unlock the padlock without both keys. Moreover, you wouldnt find your key down there.

Rei lifted his daughter up, so she could peer past the edge into the ravine below. Gou also peered over the chained padlocks, with help from his father, to see what the Chinese man meant.

So it means the couple are committed together, Rei continued, resting Rin on his hips and then he tapped her nose.

She giggled, Have you and daddy-Kai got one? she then asked.

Yep, he nodded at her.

And mommy and Uncle Rai?

I think so. Why dont you go and find daddy-Kai and mine? the Chinese man suggested to his daughter.

Yeah! she cheered. Rei then put her down on the ground. She then ran over to the padlocks and started checking the names on them.

Gou, go help her, Kai encouraged his son, patting him on the back.

Do you remember where it is? Kai averted his attention from the two children to Rei.

Of course I do, Rei smiled back. 

_I think youll like the view from Yellow Mountains, Rei smiled to his boyfriend, as they looked out of the window from the carriage that was carrying them up the mountain. _

_I have a good view from where Im standing, Kai grinned back, making the Chinese man blush. _

_Well itll be even better up there, Rei laughed, he then looked back out the window. _

_Kai briefly touch Reis hand, wanting really to hold his hand; but he was conscious, as Rei was, not to show much affection due to the scowls and frowns they would get off the other tourists in the carriage. Kai respected Rei too much to make him ashamed after all this was Reis home country. _

_Once at the top the whole carriage passengers piled out and continued to admire the beauty the mountains had to offer, including Rei and Kai. _

_As they continued to walk, they came across the chained padlocks on the chain fence. _

_Kai gave a curious look to why these padlocks were there spoiling the view. _

_Rei__ being ever so attentive of the Russian saw Kais puzzled look. Its supposed to be romantic, he said quietly, near the Russians ear. _

_How so?__ Kais head shot round to look at Rei._

_Well couples write their names on a padlock, like this, Rei had walked over to one and lifted it to show Kai, who had followed. They each lock it with separate keys, here, he pointed to the locking mechanism, and then they throw the keys over the edge, he let go of the padlock gently, so it swung back into its original place. _

_Why throw the keys over the cliff? _

_Because down there youd never find the key, so it means they are forever locked together. Get it now? Rei smiled at him. He liked telling Kai the traditions and history of his people. _

_I can see why its romantic now._

_They both stood there just looking out over the scenery. Silence fell upon the two a rarity for these two. The truth be told, both were thinking._

_Rei? Kai started and then paused, causing Rei to look at him, I think we should have a padlock._

_Rei__ looked a little shock at the question, really? he studied the Russians face carefully to read his thoughts._

_I meanonly if youwant to he trailed off when he saw the massive smile creep onto Reis face. _

_Are you asking me what I think youre asking me? he continued to smile._

_Well its not a marriage. _

_I know, Rei answered with a nod, and yeah I think we should. _

_Good, Kai smiled with relief, cause there is no-one else but you._

_Reis__ first impulse was to throw his arms around Kai and kiss him repeatedly, but being where they were he held it back. Instead, he just smiled at him._

_Its just as well I brought this with me then, isnt it? Rei slipped his hand into his shoulder bag, pulling out a metal, shinny padlock with his and Kais name written on it in his native tongue. We need to put our names on the keys. I ran out of time earlier, he blushed handing one of the keys to his boyfriend._

_Kai looked down and the shinny key in his hand, not noticing Reis red cheeks. I got a better idea, lets not put our names on the keys, so they are never found, he suggested._

_You serious?__ Rei studied him with feline orbs._

_Kai met his gaze, serious, he simply stated._

_Okay then lets do this, Rei agreed with a smile. Kai returned the smile._

_Then they both locked the padlock into place on the chain fence in unison and then threw the keys into the ravine below, where the keys became engulfed in the foliage. They watched the keys disappear._

_No turning back how, Kai looked at Rei._

_Im stuck with you now, the Chinese laughed._

_Is that a bad thing? the Russian grinned._

_No thats a good thing. A very good thing, he rested his head on Kais shoulder, a smile gracing his lips as he looked at the view. _

_Kai followed his gaze to the view as well; liking the tiny affection, he was allowed. But then something clicked in his brain._

_Hang on a minute, he nudged Rei off his shoulder and looked at him quizzical, you said earlier?_

_Rei__ blushed once again, this time Kai noticed._

_You planned this all along? a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, realisation kicking in._

_Yep, the Chinese continued to blush._

_Youre a sly one Kon, he grinned in amusement. _

_Well I am a neko, Rei laughed._

You were always the sly one, Kai smiled, remembering the important event.

I knew youd wanna do it if I showed you the fence, Rei leaned on his lovers shoulder, like he had done ten years previously, in the same spot.

Thats cause you know me so well, Kai commented back.

Of course I do. I am your _neko_, he lookedup at the Russian, who was looking down at him.

They leant in to share a kiss, not bothering to care anymore when they were interrupted.

Dad! Dad! I found it! Gou shouted happily to the two fathers.

No fair! Let me see? Rin dashed over to her step-brother to have a look.

And whod have thought wed have these two? the crimson eyed father smiled.

I know, Rei smiled, agreeing.

They both then turned their attention to their two children, walking over to them.

Gou let me see! Rin whined, trying to get past the older lad, Daddy, Gou wont let me see.

So how did you like it? Cute and fluffy? I hope this is true bout the padlocks, it was a while back when I saw the program. I decided to include their two children that they do have in the manga. Also for any of you who dont know what neko means, its cat in Japanese. I would have liked to find out what daddy/father is Chinese and Russian but the internet wasnt any help. Well if you liked it, review if you want.

_Diesty-chan_


End file.
